inaccurate horoscopes and sexually confused friends
by kisakasama
Summary: Shin-chan probably isn't going to talk to him for the next few days.


Everything's as per usual.

It's lunch break, the classroom is empty for the most part except for two students. Midorima sits at the front of the classroom, eating from his home-made bento from his mother. He's killing two birds with one stone, since today's lucky item is a bento box.

Meanwhile, Takao, who sits beside him, flips through a horoscope magazine that he's casually taken from the neighbouring desk. Unlike Shin-chan, Takao doesn't believe that much in horoscope stuff. He thinks the Oha Asa thing is not credible since Shin-chan still manages to score 3-pointers on his worst days anyway. Also, when it comes down to heavy lucky items, Midorima sure isn't the one who carries them. Though, he doesn't think he should say them out loud.

"Shin-chan, are you a demon?" He turns to his green headed companion and says melodramatically when he remembers the heavy weight of the Tanuki doll, though the boy completely ignores him. Midorima has long gotten used to Takao's complaints and regards them as a daily thing.

For now, the magazine helps him to pass time before class starts. his eyes are a little strained when he looks at all the bright colours that surround the pages of the magazine. What hurts even more is how detailed horoscopes can get. He's never taken those things seriously, and what are the many sections even for? On the content page, there's the personality section; the advice section; the compatibility section and lastly the weekly section that goes about telling the readers if they will have the best or worst luck for the week. It's so detailed that they even split the luck level it into four parts: Love, Money, Work and General.

It makes Takao shake his head because wow, does Shin-chan really read through all of these? Looking through the sections, he decides to check out the compatibility section. That's the part that intrigues him the most, and he makes a mental note to ask Midorima later about the girls who share the horoscopes which are the most compatible with his. Might as well.

"Let's see…" He scans down the pages, and finds the symbol of a cutely drawn scorpion with its pincers pointed upwards and holding a small heart.

* * *

_Ever have troubl__e finding your one true love? Fret no more, here are the signs that are potential soul mates! The signs listed below are the ones who are most likely to be 'the one', so keep a look out for them!_

_For the lovers born under the sign of the passionate _–Takao laughs indiscreetly at the description – _Scorpio…_

·_Cancer  
__Soul mate Potential: 5 stars out of 5!_·  
_.Pisces  
__Soul mate Potential: 5 stars out of 5!  
·__Capricorn  
__Soul mate Potential: 4 out of 5!  
·__Virgo  
__Soul mate Potential: 3.5 out of 5!_

* * *

If his memory serves him correct, Shin-chan is a Cancer, and Takao thinks it's kind of funny because they _are _always together. Sort of.

Takao turns to look at his companion, and gives a lighthearted laugh. Strangely, he's more amused than surprised at the results.

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Holding up the magazine to face the other male, he points at Cancer's name. Green eyes stare at the page, not expecting anything at first. Of course, it goes without saying that he does not expect to read the compatibility about Cancer and Scorpio, who are, coincidentally, Midorima and Takao themselves.

"Look, we're soul mates." The words come out a little faster and happier than he expected, but he ignores it. It's not going to deter him from seeing the priceless reaction from Shin-chan.

Midorima's expression is an amalgam of shock and embarrassment for a fleeting second - he can see it flicker on the other male's face before it disappears completely. Now, he looks more annoyed and Takao knows that teasing is getting to the other when the bespectacled boy half-slams the chopsticks on top of its bento to demonstrate his "irritation", only to have them fall off.

"Don't be stupid." Midorima pushes up his spectacles, though it seems more like he's trying to sound as irked as possible. "Horoscope compatibilities are clearly inaccurate."

"Aw, don't be so cold, Shin-chan. It's a shame, if you were a girl–"

"Well, I'm not one, and I'm glad for that."

Takao leans back into his chair and muses. "Well, they didn't specify on it being for male and female couples, so I guess it's applicable for couples of the same gender too?"

"W-what are you even saying, idiot?" The other abruptly stands up, pushing his chair backwards and raises his voice.

"I-I'm not going to go t-that way with y-y-you!"

After his declaration, Midorima takes up the empty bento box in a rush and walks briskly out of the classroom. He leaves the distraught Takao alone in the classroom, blinking.

Then, he shrugs and chucks the magazine aside. Shin-chan gets mad at stuff pretty easily, so he'll figure out why the boy was so angry at him later.

'I teased him a little too far…' He thinks, but chuckles at the thought of an embarrassed Midorima.

'Still, that was pretty cute.'

…

'Wait, _what_?'

Takao quickly erases that thought from his mind, he's pretty sure he doesn't swing that way. No, he doesn't want to think about it at all. The magazine lying innocently on Shin-chan's desk seems to be telling him otherwise, and he holds it up at his face with a scoff.

This simple compatibility column from the magazine had started all this by making him question sexualities and then ultimately, resulting in an awkward situation with his good friend just within lunch break? He still doesn't believe in horoscopes all that much, but he has to admit that they are pretty formidable things.

* * *

It doesn't hit home that Shin-chan saw his question as a confession until much later, around sixth period.

'Oh, shit.' The pen that was in his hand drops on the open math textbook when he gets the answer that has nothing to do with the equation he's supposed on page 193. Slapping his forehead with his hand and sighing, the hand travels down his face to cover his eyes.

Now, what is he going to do…

"Kazunari-kun, don't give up. Maths isn't that hard." There's a hand on his shoulder, and he hears Fujiwara-sensei's sarcastic voice from beside him. The class laughs, and Takao has to remove his hand and apologize sheepishly. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the green head in front jolt at the mention of his name.

Apparently, he's not the only one who's still thinking about horoscopes. As he picks up the pen and looks at the unknown numbers before him, Takao dejectedly sighs again.

Shin-chan probably isn't going to talk to him for the next few days.

* * *

AN: Hello! Phew. It's been such a long time since I updated on a fic that's non-Gintama. It's my first time writing for the KnB fandom, and also a first that I've ever written a M/M fic, but hey, there's a first for everything. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
